boombeachfandomcom-20200222-history
Bombardier
Summary *The Bombardier is the tenth Troop unlocked in the game. It is unlocked upon reaching Headquarters level 21. *Bombardiers have high damage output and very long range (as long as Grenadiers) but are extremely fragile for their large size. *Each Bombardier costs 1 Gunboat Energy to deploy. Visual Appearances *The Bombardier appears as an old man with a white-haired moustache and beard. *He wears a green vest which has bomb shells on its back. Below the vest is his uniform. *The Bombardier wears a hard hat and goggles on his head. *The Bombardier wields a small cannon which has been modified to double as a walking stick. Offensive Strategy *Bombardiers are similar to Zookas in the sense that they are very fragile; most defenses will be capable of defeating them in a few hits at most. Their longer range allows them to outrange Machine Guns and Cannons in addition to Flamethrowers, so none of these should be a threat unless they are poorly placed. *Sniper Towers, Mortars, Boom Cannons and Rocket Launchers are major threats to exposed Bombardiers, as are many Prototype Defenses. *You can protect Bombardiers with Tanks or Heavies to save them from long-ranged Defensive Buildings and Mines. As Bombardiers don't do splash damage, the Tanks or Heavies will not be at risk of being damaged by friendly fire. *Keep in mind that Bombardiers have similar weaknesses as Zookas have. For example, using a Flare when using Bombardiers with Heavies on a Rocket Launcher will move the Heavies in the blind spot which the Bombardiers won't enter, thus allowing the Rocket Launcher to fire on the Bombardiers. *Bombardiers, like Zookas, will target in-range active defenses before targeting support buildings, such as Storages, Power Cores, or Shield Generators, so mind their positioning. Defensive Strategy *Avoid placing exposed Flamethrowers, Machine Guns or Cannons on the front lines without any protection, as Bombardiers are able to outrange all three. Depending on the warship layout, placing them at the edge just before a landing zone may still work if placed properly. *Several Prototype Defenses can work well against the Bombardier: **The Shock Blaster, Lazor Beam, Doom Cannon and Grappler can all easily reach Bombardiers. In the first three cases, Bombardiers can be finished off quickly by the prototype, while the Grappler can nullify the Bombardiers' range advantage by pulling them close. However, in cases where the Bombardiers are backed by meat shields, the Lazor Beam will typically be the only prototype that can consistently hit them. **The Hot Pot and Boom Surprise are largely immune to the Bombardier's range advantage due to their nature of hiding until enemies are close, and thus can also make good choices. However, in cases where the Bombardiers are backed by meat shields, both prototypes can be distracted easily. **S.I.M.O.s are an excellent prototype choice to defend against Bombardiers, as they will target Bombardiers in the absence of Critters or other low-health distractions. **Note that the Bombardier can outrange both the Microwav'r and Flotsam Cannon, though in the latter case the death damage can be useful to finish off Bombardiers if the attacker is not paying attention. Upgrade Differences *There are no visual changes between levels, but each upgrade increases the Bombardier's hitpoints (by 25%), DPS (by 200) and training cost. Trivia *Bombardiers were formerly usable only on Warships. They were added for season 3. After Warships season 4 ended, they were made usable on the main island. *Bombardiers have the highest range of any non-prototype troop. *The Bombardier is currently the only non-mechanical troop that requires Gunboat energy to deploy. Category:Troops